


Encontro

by Jude_Melody



Series: Série Aniversário (Jude Melody) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Nós nunca estamos realmente preparados. Não importa nossa idade, nossa vivência, nossos sonhos, sempre hesitamos diante de algum desafio ou medo. Mas nós podemos escolher entre simplesmente desistir e continuar lutando, entre nos render às dificuldades e encarar as consequências da obstinação. Às vezes, precisamos fechar os olhos e seguir o caminho com toda a nossa confiança. Outras, precisamos enxergar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Por favor, atente aos avisos de homossexualidade e bissexualidade. Se não gosta desses temas, não leia a fanfic.
> 
> Esta fanfic complementa a “Aniversário”. É possível compreender uma sem ler a outra, mas eu recomendo acompanhar as duas para uma visão mais ampla das histórias. A “Encontro” conta com a participação de diversos personagens criados por mim. Por favor, não os copie.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ela nunca fora a mais inteligente, ou a mais bonita. Quando atravessava os corredores, muitos não se davam conta de sua presença. Era baixinha; mesmo subindo na pequena escada da biblioteca, não alcançava os livros das estantes mais altas. O rosto infantil era acentuado pelos vestidos charmosos e pelas fitas coloridas. Todos feitos para adolescentes de dezesseis anos. Quase parecia uma intrusa em seu próprio curso. Está perdida, menina? Onde fica sua escola? E os afagos... Aquela gente implicante que cismava de passar a mão em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os. Aya detestava tamanha judiação. Detestava sua altura, seus traços, a ausência de seios...  
Por isso, ela estranhou quando ele disse seu nome.  
Talvez fosse apenas uma impressão; Aya sempre fora o tipo que sonha acordada. Virou-se com curiosidade e logo encontrou o jovem em meio à multidão do intervalo. Ele deu alguns passos até ela, esfregando a nuca.  
— Oi, Aya.  
O palpitar. O maldito palpitar. Aya era apaixonada por Leorio desde aquele dia em que ele lhe emprestou uma caneta para a prova. Até aquele momento, o Paradinight recebera apenas alguns breves olhares interessados. Era um rapaz bonito. E alto. Gentil com as pessoas. E alto. Aluno responsável. E alto. Contava boas piadas. E era alto.  
— Oi, Leorio — respondeu, mantendo um tom de voz aceitável. — Tudo bem?  
— Tudo, sim. — Ele abriu aquele sorriso. A palpitação piorou. — Ei, posso falar com você um minuto? A sós?  
Aya voltou-se para sua amiga Vivi, que estivera contando o último episódio de seu anime favorito. Ela sorriu, cúmplice. E Aya amou-a por isso.  
— Te vejo depois, Aya! — disse, acenando enquanto se dirigia à cantina.  
— Por aqui — sugeriu Leorio, indicando um corredor vazio.  
Ele recostou-se perto da janela, e Aya ficou quietinha diante dele, as mãos juntas. Sempre tivera fama de enfezada — desde a época da escola —, mas no fundo era tímida. Estar ali, com Leorio, com o garoto mais bonito, forte, inteligente — e alto — que conhecia na faculdade inteira, era um direito, um privilégio, um sonho. Ela tinha medo de piscar e descobrir que estivera dormindo esse tempo todo. Mas não era possível...  
Aya tinha claras lembranças de ter acordado.  
— Eu... tem um filme em cartaz no cinema, do meu super-herói favorito... — Leorio afastou-se da janela e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. — Eu queria saber se... você gostaria de ir comigo. Amanhã depois da aula.  
Aya piscou seus olhos âmbares. O que o médico dissera sobre sua audição? Que era boa? Mas o cérebro de Aya sempre fora um pouco bugado. Talvez ela tivesse interpretado mal aquelas palavras.  
— Quer dizer como num encontro?  
— É. — Leorio assentiu. — Tipo um encontro.  
Aya não pôde acreditar. Logo ela. Justo ela! A garota baixinha e enfezada de cabelos curtos tingidos de roxo. A garota sem graça, de rosto infantil e vestidos tamanho dezesseis. A garota que sempre andava sozinha, acompanhada apenas pelos outros renegados. A garota que não tinha seios.  
— Eu ia adorar! — disse, quase mordendo a língua. — Mas me diz uma coisa. Teu aniversário não é daqui a dois dias?  
Leorio esfregou a nuca outra vez.  
— Pois é. Você me pegou. Eu pensei em te convidar no dia três mesmo, mas pareceu chantagem. — O rosto dele corou um pouco. — Então, que tal amanhã?  
— Dia dois.  
Não foi uma pergunta, mas ele respondeu mesmo assim:  
— Dia dois.  
O cérebro de Aya cobrou uma reinicialização do sistema. Não era momento de desistir, porém.  
— Combinado!

Ela estremecia quando chegou ao ponto de ônibus. Repassava seu guarda-roupa em uma velocidade impressionante, utilizando os parcos conhecimentos de matemática para calcular todas as combinações possíveis — um cálculo que ela sempre julgara inútil, para ser sincera. Charlie veio a seu encontro logo depois. Pelo sorriso em seu rosto, o safado já estava sabendo de tudo.  
— Amiga, que babado! Você e o Leorio? Tô mor-ren-do de inveja.  
Aya fuzilou-o com o olhar.  
— Então, morre rápido.  
O garoto levou a mão ao peito, simulando uma ferida.  
— Essa não! Minha única amiga no mundo está sendo má comigo! — Ele caiu de joelhos na calçada úmida de chuva. — Adeus, mundo cruel. — E desabou.  
Algumas pessoas sorriram; outras apenas franziram o cenho. Aya espiou o fim da rua, procurando o ônibus. Esperou quase um minuto inteiro antes de responder:  
— Dramático.  
— Mas me conta... — Charlie pôs-se de pé em um salto e limpou a sujeira das calças. — Vocês vão no shopping, no cinema, no parque, na praia? Ele disse mesmo que era um encontro?  
— Tá muito interessado pro meu gosto, Charlie.  
— Claro. Eu quero saber quem é o elemento que está convidando minha melhor amiga para sair.  
Aya revirou os olhos.  
— Semanas atrás, o “elemento” era alguém que tu admirava.  
— Claro. — Charlie deu de ombros. — Não posso fazer nada se gosto de caras gostosos. E o Leorio é gostoso pra caralho.  
Ela mordeu o lábio. Verdade, Leorio era um dos caras mais gostosos que ela já conhecera. A camisa social nunca escondeu seus músculos, mas os momentos realmente mágicos eram aqueles em que Leorio corria pelas quadras da faculdade vestindo apenas uma bermuda e uma regata. As garotas amontoavam-se nas janelas para espiar. Charlie também.  
— Só que eu sei que ele tem fama de galinha e que você é um pouco sensível. Eu só não quero que você se magoe.  
O ônibus parou diante deles, e as portas abriram-se. Aya pagou as passagens como era costume e dirigiu-se aos únicos assentos vagos. Sentou-se à janela. Charlie sentou-se a seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ser caracterizada como “um pouco sensível” deixara Aya confusa entre a raiva e o ressentimento.  
— Charlie.  
O garoto fitou-a, esperando. Sabia que, às vezes, Aya demorava a formular as palavras.  
— Tu acha que ele gosta de mim de verdade? Acha que esse encontro é pra valer?  
Ele encarou aqueles olhos âmbares chorosos.  
— Deixa disso! Nem parece que é Hunter profissional. Se assustando com coisa boba. — Charlie balançou a cabeça. — Esquece o que eu disse antes. Você vai nesse encontro e vai ser um arraso, falou? Vocês vão assistir um filme legal, comer pipoca, jantar em um restaurante bacana e depois ir para a casa dele para um noite em claro, se é que me entende.  
A insinuação fez o corpo de Aya estremecer outra vez. Sem escapatória, ela começou a rir.  
— Ok, ok. Mas, se você disser “arraso” ou “bacana” de novo, eu bato em você.  
Charlie assentiu, solene.

Samantha e Ellie fizeram de tudo para tornar a aparência de Aya mais adulta e atraente. Testaram penteados, roupas, sapatos de salto. Jpeg, o buldogue inglês, também deu suas sugestões — ou talvez estivesse apenas brincando com as alças dos vestidos.  
— Eu não sei mais o que tentar — lamentou Ellie, puxando o tecido dos lábios de seu cachorro. — Se você não nos deixar pintar seu rosto, vai continuar com esse rostinho de criança.  
— Detesto maquiagem! — protestou Aya, cerrando os punhos. — Eu me recuso terminantemente a passar qualquer coisa que não seja um batonzinho simples.  
Samantha ergueu os braços em rendição.  
— Nós tentamos!  
Aya suspirou. No fundo, sabia que estava exigindo demais de Ellie e Sam. As duas garotas não eram apenas colegas de apartamento agradáveis, elas eram verdadeiras amigas. Estavam sempre dispostas a ouvir as lamúrias da baixinha e dividir deliciosas caixas de doces enquanto assistiam a animes shonen com personagens bonitos.  
— É que... — Aya fitou seu reflexo no espelho. — Esta não sou eu. Sapato de salto. Blusa preta transparente. Calça colada na bunda. — Voltou-se para as amigas. O olhar era de desculpa. — Não quero que o Leorio pense que está saindo com uma garota diferente da que convidou.  
Ellie ajeitou os óculos de aro circular. Sam coçou a nuca com as pontas dos dedos. No final, ambas começaram a rir.  
— Tem razão — disse Sam. — Essa não parece você.  
— Você tem um estilo próprio que a gente não está respeitando — concordou Ellie, brincando com o rabo de cavalo.  
— O que vocês sugerem, então?  
Elas trocaram olhares maliciosos. Cataram todas as roupas, jogaram-nas sobre a cama, avaliaram as combinações.  
— Esta blusa — disse Sam.  
— Esta saia — completou Ellie.  
— Estas meias.  
— Esta fita.  
— Arf! — fez Jpeg, enfiando o focinho em uma sapatilha branca.  
Os olhos de Aya lacrimejaram.  
— Eu amo vocês!

Lá estava ela, jogando o peso do corpo para frente e para trás. Estava nervosa, o coração a mil. Consultou o relógio de pulso, mas ainda faltavam dez minutos para o horário marcado. Aya mordeu o lábio — apenas para lembrar logo depois que isso estragaria o batom. Passados alguns segundos de agonia, avistou Leorio entrando no shopping. Ele olhou em volta algumas vezes antes de encontrar o que procurava.  
— Aya!  
— Oi, Leorio! — Ela respondeu com um sorriso.  
O Paradinight estancou, admirando-a por um instante. Aya vestia uma blusinha branca bordada, uma saia jeans azul decorada com uma fita roxa e um par de meias três quartos pretas com detalhes também em roxo. As sapatilhas brancas tinham estampa de cachorro e combinavam com a bolsinha em formato de cabeça de beagle.  
— Você está bonita.  
Ela alisou os cabelos.  
— O-obrigada.  
— Quer comprar os ingressos?  
— Sim. Vamos!  
Aya abriu um sorriu imenso, mas logo se lembrou de manter o controle. Percebia os olhares das outras pessoas — das garotas, principalmente. Leorio vestia uma camiseta polo que deixava seus músculos à mostra. Caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar tranquilo, ele era uma figura bonita de admirar.  
— Então, qual você gostaria de assistir? — Ele perguntou, indicando os cartazes.  
— Hum — fez Aya, avaliando as opções. Seus olhos logo recaíram sobre o cartaz do filme de super-heróis. Aquele personagem magnífico naquela armadura vermelha magnífica, a luzinha piscando como se a cumprimentasse. Ao lado dele, a imagem de um casal qualquer em uma comédia romântica qualquer. — Este aqui.  
— Certeza?  
— Mas não foi esse que tu disse ontem que queria assistir?  
— Bom, é... — Leorio ajeitou os óculos. A forma como o fazia lembrava vagamente Ellie. — Mas eu pensei depois em casa que, como estava te convidando, seria educado deixar você escolher o filme. Quero dizer, você é tão delicadinha. Talvez prefira uma comédia romântica ou aquela animação da Togashi Studios.  
Aya prensou os lábios.  
— Mas eu quero ver o filme de super-herói.  
— Jura?  
— É, sim. Não gosto de comédia romântica. Acho um saco, na verdade. As animações da Togashi Studios são boas, mas... — Ela lançou um olhar de admiração ao homem na armadura. — Eu gosto mesmo é de explosões.  
Virou o rosto sorridente para Leorio, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma expressão assustada. Por um instante aterrador, Aya teve certeza de que ele a considerava esquisita.  
— Sério mesmo? Então, você gosta de ação também?  
Os olhos dela brilharam.  
— Tu tá brincando? Eu amo filmes de ação! Amo brigas, amo porrada e carros explodindo. Eu rio muito com essas coisas.  
Ela cobriu os lábios, arrependendo-se da língua solta. Mas Leorio apenas riu, e ela acabou rindo também. Compraram os ingressos, a pipoca, o refrigerante e os chocolates. Sentaram-se na penúltima fileira do fundo e trocaram piadas e outras nerdices até os trailers começarem. A princípio, Aya acreditou que não assistiria ao filme, mas tanto ela quanto Leorio ficaram pregados no enredo até o último segundo da cena pós-créditos.

Nenhum dos dois estava cansado quando terminaram de jantar. O momento da partida aproximava-se conforme as lojas fechavam uma a uma, mas Leorio e Aya compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento: não queriam que aquela noite acabasse. Por isso, ela estremeceu de alegria quando ele esfregou a nuca e perguntou:  
— Quer ir lá em casa?  
— Não vou te atrapalhar?  
— Claro que não. Vai ser legal ter companhia.  
Aya fitou o relógio. Nove horas. Dali a pouco tempo, o dia três de março chegaria — o aniversário de Leorio. Passar a noite na casa dele significava estar ao seu lado quando ele completasse mais um ano de vida.  
— Tá bem. Deixa só eu avisar pra Samantha e pra Ellie.

— Não repara na bagunça — disse Leorio, segurando a porta para que Aya entrasse.  
Ela percorreu a sala de estar com os olhos. O ambiente estava impecável. As únicas sujeiras eram os pelos dourados no tapete e a pequena poça em frente ao corredor. Leorio deixou escapar um som de frustração e correu até a cozinha.  
— Mas que droga, Kurode! Você fez xixi no lugar errado de novo?  
— Quem é Kurode?  
A resposta veio na forma de mordidas em suas meias. Com um sorriso maravilhado, Aya agachou-se e fez carinho no filhote de labrador. Ele lambeu sua mão.  
— Que gracinha! Não sabia que tu tinha um cachorro, Leorio!  
O Paradinight voltou da cozinha com um pano de chão. Limpou a urina com uma careta.  
— Pois é. O Kaito, um amigo de um amigo meu, me obrigou a ficar com ele.  
— Own, que lindinho! — Aya pegou-o no colo. — Tão fofinho!  
Leorio sorriu. Estava feliz por ver Aya divertindo-se com seu filhote. Jogou o pano na pia da área de serviço, lavou as mãos e abriu a geladeira à procura de um lanche. Minutos depois, a garota surgiu no cômodo, o labrador ainda em seu colo.  
— Pode tirar as sapatilhas se quiser. Fique à vontade. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer.  
Ele retirou alguns ovos e uma travessa de presunto da geladeira. Omeletes eram sua única especialidade, então teria de se contentar com isso. Estava concentrado na tarefa de preparar os pratos e a frigideira quando se deu conta de que Aya lavava as mãos na pia.  
— Eu te ajudo.  
— Não precisa.  
— Eu adoro cozinhar. Vamos preparar alguma coisa juntos.  
Não havia muitos ingredientes para inventarem algo realmente elaborado, mas conseguiram produzir omeletes deliciosas. Após comerem, Leorio convidou Aya para uma partida de videogame, e ela aceitou.  
— Eu estava brincando.  
— Mas eu gosto de videogame. Põe aí.  
Jogaram por quase duas horas. Aya não apenas gostava de videogames — ela era uma jogadora incrível. Leorio teve de penar para derrotá-la e, mesmo assim, só venceu uma vez. Quando perceberam, já era uma hora da manhã. O dia três de março chegara em silêncio, discreto. Encararam-se.  
— Feliz aniversário — disse Aya.  
Ficaram assim, quietos, sem saber o que fazer. Então, beijaram-se. Um beijo atrapalhado, um beijo que gerou risadas nervosas, um beijo que deu vazão ao desejo que eles repremiam sem saber. As meias caíram no chão. A saia. As calças. A blusinha bordada. A camiseta polo. Não havia pudor ou vergonha. Aquele era um momento íntimo, apenas deles. Leorio pegou Aya no colo e levou-a para o quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela acordou com um som que parecia um terremoto. Revirou-se na cama — quanto tempo dormira? — e tateou até encontrar o telefone no criado mudo. Fitou a tela com olhinhos miúdos, mas tudo o que via eram os dizeres “número desconhecido”. Atendeu.  
— Alô?  
— Leorio? — disse a pessoa no outro lado da linha. — Leorio, é você?  
Aya não respondeu. Estava confusa. Precisou de alguns segundos para compreender que atendera o celular de Leorio. Sonolenta, olhou a seu redor, mas não havia mais ninguém na cama de casal. Onde ela estava mesmo?  
— Leorio, sou eu — continuou a pessoa. Pela voz, provavelmente era um homem. — Desculpe não ter te ligado antes. Eu te acordei?  
Ela esfregou as pálpebras e soltou um bocejo. Sim, lembrava agora. Estava no apartamento de Leorio. Passara o dia anterior com ele. Dormira com ele. Seu corpo estremeceu. Dormir... Coisíssima nenhuma!  
— Leorio? Calma aí, eu vou chamar...  
Aya levantou-se com preguiça e cambaleou até o corredor à procura de Leorio. Kurode aproximou-se e lambeu seus pés descalços.  
— Leorio? — Ela chamou, mas tudo o que ouvia era o som do chuveiro à distância. Voltou-se para o celular. — O Leorio está no banho. Quer deixar recado?  
— Não. Não precisa. Eu ligo mais tarde. Desculpe incomodar.  
O desconhecido desligou. Aya não quis saber dos detalhes. Voltou para cama e dormiu.

Acordou cinco horas depois, sentindo-se renovada. Após tomar um delicioso banho e encher a tigela de Kurode com ração para filhotes, Aya abriu a geladeira e todas as despensas à procura de ingredientes para um almoço incrível. Não encontrou nada. De volta ao quarto, certificou-se de que Leorio dormia. Perfeito. Pegou as chaves, sua bolsinha de beagle e dirigiu-se ao mercado mais próximo.  
O cheiro da comida atraiu o Paradinight. Ele aproximou-se de mansinho e abraçou Aya pela cintura, apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça. Era uma sensação boa, aconchegante. Os dois almoçaram no sofá da sala, assistindo a animes shonen. Leorio não parava de elogiar a comida.  
— Então, senhor aniversariante, o que quer fazer hoje?  
— Sexo.  
Ela sentiu o rosto corar e voltou sua atenção para o prato. Leorio beliscou sua bochecha.  
— Estou só brincando. Vamos sair, passear, sei lá. Tem um parque aqui perto. Podemos levar o Kurode.  
Aya continuou mexendo na comida sem olhar para ele. De certa forma, sentiu-se magoada.  
— Então, não vai ter sexo?  
Leorio empertigou-se. Fitou-a com surpresa.  
— Garota, eu te amo! — disse, roubando um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo.  
Lavaram a louça juntos, cantando desafinadamente a abertura do desenho animado. Por várias vezes, Leorio puxou Aya pela cintura para beijar seus lábios, seu pescoço. Quase quebraram um copo por conta dessa travessura. Quando a cozinha estava em ordem, arrumaram-se para o passeio. Kurode não parava de se mexer enquanto Leorio prendia a guia nele.  
— Fica quieto, criatura!  
— Relaxa. É que ele ainda não está acostumado.  
Saíram para a tarde agradável. Kurode era só alegria naquele ambiente novo. Deleitava-se com os cheiros, com os sons, latia para todas as pessoas e atraía olhares e sorrisos de quem quer que passasse por ele. Às vezes, tentava ir para um canto qualquer, mas Leorio puxava a guia, trazendo-o para perto de si.  
— Chegamos — anunciou Leorio, apontando o parque.  
Eles caminharam até encontrar um cercadinho próprio para cachorros. Sentaram-se em um banco e retiraram a guia de Kurode. O filhote quase enlouqueceu. Correu de um lado para o outro, latindo sem parar. Tropeçava nas próprias patas, rolava pela terra e fazia festinha sempre que alguém se aproximava para dizer o quanto era lindo.  
— Que interesseiro! — brincou Aya. — Tá dando atenção para todo mundo. Assim, vou ficar com ciúmes.  
— Tenho certeza de que você é a favorita dele. — Leorio beijou sua testa. — Ei, obrigado.  
— Hum? Pelo quê?  
— Por tornar este dia especial. — Ele tomou a mão de Aya nas suas e fez carinho com a ponta do dedão. — Eu estou muito feliz mesmo.  
Ela abaixou o rosto, tímida.  
— Posso perguntar uma coisa?  
— Claro.  
Aya abriu a boca, mas as palavras faltaram-lhe. Precisou de cinco tentativas até conseguir se expressar.  
— Por que eu?  
Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Por que não uma garota mais bonita, mais... gostosa? — Doeu-lhe dizer aquela palavra. — Por que logo eu que sou baixinha, enfezada e...?  
Leorio calou-a com um beijo, um beijo carinhoso e cheio de cuidado. Manteve-se perto dela ao responder:  
— Escute com atenção, está bem? Eu gosto de você. Gosto de verdade. Gosto do seu corpo, gosto do jeito, gosto, acima de tudo, da sua personalidade. Você é sincera, você é divertida, você é uma pessoa muito legal. — Ele tocou seu rosto. — Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você.  
Os olhos de Aya lacrimejaram. Ela teve medo de abrir o berreiro ali mesmo, na frente de Leorio. Por sorte, Kurode escolheu justamente aquele momento para lamber seus pés. Ela olhou para baixo e soltou uma gargalhada. Lágrimas finas escorreram por suas faces. Leorio não disse nada. Apenas a puxou para perto em um abraço forte.

Leorio atendeu às expectativas de Aya. Enquanto Kurode dormia tranquilo no tapete da sala, trancaram-se no quarto e tornaram aquela tarde apenas deles. Ou quase. Foram interrompidos uma vez por um som que parecia um terremoto. Era o celular de Leorio vibrando sobre o criado mudo. Ele olhou para Aya, que lambeu os lábios.  
— Atende — disse, alisando seu peito nu. — Eu continuo depois.  
— Assim nem dá vontade de atender... — Ele apertou o botão da chamada. — Alô? Oi, Gon! Tudo bem com você? Killua, você também?  
Aya acomodou-se na cama para observar. Leorio parecia tão feliz conversando com seus amigos. Ele realmente se sentia especial por saber que seu aniversário fora lembrado. Quando desligou a chamada, demonstrou um vigor ainda maior. Beijou Aya com voracidade, quase ferindo seus lábios no processo.  
— O melhor aniversário de todos — sussurrou.  
— Ah, lembrei de uma coisa.  
— O quê? — Leorio afastou-se.  
— Ligaram para você hoje de manhã.  
— É mesmo? Quem foi?  
Ela percebeu a expectativa na voz de Leorio. Não soube se era algo bom ou ruim.  
— Não sei. Ele não disse. Vai ver era o Kaito ou sei lá.  
— Ah — fez Leorio. — Bem, eu que não vou ligar para ele agora.  
Aya riu. Alisou o corpo dele outra vez. Mas seu alvo não era o peito.  
— Leorio?  
Ele já estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o toque.  
— Sim?  
— O seu aniversário vai ficar ainda melhor.

O susto perde a graça depois da terceira vez. Aya saltou na cama, mas não se alarmou, pois já sabia que a origem do som era o celular de Leorio. Atendeu com a voz grogue — ainda estava sob o efeito entorpecedor do segundo ato.  
— Alô?  
— Eu poderia falar com o Leorio — disse a mesma voz daquela madrugada —, por favor?   
— Com o Leorio? — Aya esfregou as pálpebras e olhou em volta. Leorio não estava na cama. — Espera aí...  
Ela tentou levantar-se, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre o criado mudo. Desceu da cama, tropeçou nos próprios pés e bateu no armário. Com um resmungo, arrastou-se ainda nua até a porta e gritou para o corredor:  
— Leorio! Telefone!  
Ele saiu do banheiro apressado. Deu um beijo em Aya e atendeu o celular:  
— Alô? — por um instante, ficou estático. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. — Kurapika?! É você?! É você mesmo?! — Ele esperou a resposta. — Não acredito! Foi você que ligou ontem? — Virou-se para Aya. — Porra, Aya, por que você não me avisou?  
Ela quase recuou um passo. Aquela agressividade súbita, aquela urgência inexplicável. Nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão ofendida.  
— Não diz “porra” para mim, porra! — gritou, mas Leorio apenas desviou o rosto e sentou-se na cama.  
— Eu não acredito... O que aconteceu para você me ligar assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está doente? Você não está morrendo, não, está? — fez uma breve pausa. Sua respiração estava descompassada. — Por que nunca me passa seu telefone? Seu e-mail? Onde você está? Por que nunca me visita? Ai, Aya! Cuidado onde pisa.   
Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar. Apenas subira na cama para pegar as próprias roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo colchão. Se era para assistir ao showzinho de Leorio ao telefone, não o faria nua.  
— Kurapika, onde é que você está?  
Aya congelou, atenta. Kurapika, Kurapika... Já ouvira esse nome alguma vez. Sim, Leorio falava o tempo todo sobre um amigo chamado Kurapika.  
— Estudando, tendo alguns encontros, cuidando do cachorro. Nada de mais. Onde você está?  
Ela virou-se para ele, horrorizada. Alguns encontros? Ela não era a única?!  
— Ah, é o Kurode — prosseguiu Leorio sem prestar atenção nela. — O Kaito meio que me obrigou a ficar com ele. Onde você está? — Esperou alguns segundos. — Disse, sim. É bobagem. Me passa seu e-mail. — Esperou outra vez. — Ei! Eu preciso me divertir, não é mesmo?  
Aya encarava-o em silêncio. Esquecera-se da blusinha branca que segurava.  
— Qual é o seu e-mail? — repetiu Leorio. — Não te interessa.  
Leorio continuou ouvindo. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz era mais amena:  
— A Aya é uma colega da minha faculdade. — Ele estendeu o braço e tentou puxá-la para perto. Aya resistiu. Leorio não estava olhando para ela. — Ela é legal e ri das minhas piadas. Qual é seu e-mail? — Revirou os olhos para a resposta. — Obrigado pela parte que me toca. A Aya gosta de mim de verdade. Ou dos meus cadernos, pelo menos. E olha que quem tem letra bonita é ela. A minha é um garrancho.  
Aya decidiu que aquilo era suficiente. Tentou puxar o telefone de Leorio de suas mãos.  
— Engraçadinho. Onde você está? Peraí, Aya... — Ele apertou o aparelho contra o peito.  
— Quer parar com isso? Já chega! Vamos na cozinha fazer um lanche...  
— Não, Aya.  
— Para, Leorio!   
— Deixa eu falar. — Ele afastou-se quando ela tentou pegar o celular outra vez. — Deixa eu falar, por favor. Já estou indo para a cozinha.  
Aya levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Recostou-se na parede do corredor e cruzou os braços sobre os seios. Prensou os lábios para conter o choro. Não muito longe, ouviu o resto da conversa.  
— Eu vou até Yorkshin dar um murro na sua cara... — Silêncio. — Estou preocupado com você. Eu nunca te vejo. Nunca sei se você está bem. Eu nunca nem sei se você está vivo! Sabe o quanto isso machuca?  
Aya sabia. Ela sabia o quanto machucava.  
— Desculpas aceitas. Escuta, quando eu posso te encontrar? Estou com saudades.  
As lágrimas escaparam. Contra todos os esforços de Aya, contra todo o seu orgulho, elas escaparam.  
— Kurapika!  
Marcando seu rosto. Caindo sobre seus seios.  
— Não se atre... Porra! Mas que porra!  
Ela ouviu o som do celular sendo atirado no criado-mudo. Ouviu os sons de frustração de Leorio, os xingamentos enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Ouviu tudo em silêncio. Até que Leorio saiu do quarto, suspirando pesadamente. Ele olhou para ela. E ela olhou de volta.

O sacolejar do ônibus não era suficiente para fazer Aya dormir. Apesar do cansaço, sentia-se desperta. Os olhos ardiam. Brigar com Leorio daquele jeito no dia do aniversário dele doía demais. Após todas as lágrimas e socos — por parte dela — e das tentativas de conciliação — por parte dele —, tudo se despedaçara aos seus pés. Recuara, a mágoa estampada em seu rosto. E Leorio quieto, de cabeça baixa, como se fosse oprimido pelas palavras dela. Aya sentiu todo o peso da raiva em seu peito. E não mediu crueldades:  
— Ele não se importa com você — disse, cheia de veneno.  
Era veneno porque era verdade. Kurapika não se importava com Leorio. Quem se importa não faz esse tipo de coisa. E isso só aumentava a raiva dela. Como — como, raios! — aquele maldito podia se atrever a não se importar com Leorio? Como ele podia ser tão indiferente a uma pessoa tão incrível, tão bondosa, tão gentil? Se fosse Aya no lugar dele, já tinha morrido de tanta felicidade, e fazia de tudo, tudo para tornar Leorio feliz. Mas, não.  
Kurapika era bom demais para isso.  
— Tomara que vá pro inferno — resmungou baixinho, recostando a cabeça no vidro gelado.  
Chovia quando ela desceu do ônibus. Chovia quando chegou ao apartamento. Ellie e Sam dormiam em seus quartos, mas Jpeg surgiu no corredor, andando bem devagarzinho enquanto lambia as bochechas. Farejou os pés de Aya em cumprimento. Ela afagou suas orelhas e buscou a cama. Estava exausta. Mas não conseguiu dormir.  
Por volta das cinco e vinte da manhã, seu celular vibrou dentro da bolsa. Aya pegou-o sem muita vontade e fitou a tela. Uma mensagem de Leorio. Suspirou. Não faria mal ler, não é mesmo? Na verdade, Aya sempre detestara ficar de mal com outras pessoas. Leu as palavras de Leorio com calma, meditou sobre elas. Outro suspiro.  
Tudo bem. Eu não estou mais chateada. Desculpe ter gritado contigo. É que eu não gostei de te ver conversando com esse babaca do Kurapika como se eu não estivesse no quarto. Não faz mais isso, tá bem? Magoa. Eu quero acreditar de verdade que sou tão especial quanto tu diz.  
Parou, analisando seu discurso. Soava falso? Frio, talvez? Aya não sabia. Talvez pudesse ir até o quarto de Sam e pedir uma opinião — a garota já estaria acordada, de qualquer forma, provavelmente se arrumando para ir à faculdade —, mas queria resolver aquele problema sozinha. Sempre fora assim... Aya chateava-se com alguma coisa e era logo tachada de baixinha enfezada. Ninguém nunca se dava ao trabalho de entender seus sentimentos. Exceto Leorio. Ele fora uma exceção. Aya não queria perdê-lo.  
P.S.:  
Tampouco dar o braço a torcer naquele aspecto da briga que mais a incomodara.  
Mas que o seu amigo Kurapika é um idiota, ele é.  
Deixou o celular cair sobre a cama e fechou os olhos. Ouviu o som do chuveiro, mas ele parecia tão distante. Jpeg subiu no colchão e acomodou-se perto de sua barriga. O dia estava frio, frio demais... A aula do primeiro tempo começaria em duas horas... Aya virou o rosto sobre o travesseiro. Adormeceu.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi nunca se encaixara nos parâmetros de normalidade. Quando era criança, costumava ver fantasmas. Eles não lhe faziam mal. Apenas flutuavam ao redor de seu avô. Por diversas vezes, Vivi tentou chamar a atenção dos adultos, mas eles riam, diziam que era uma brincadeira, uma invencionice. Ante a insistência da menina, alguns ficaram assustados. Com o tempo, Vivi aprendeu a calar-se. Seu avô morreu um pouco depois. Os fantasmas sumiram.  
Passados alguns anos, eles reapareceram. Desta vez, acompanhavam seu tio, como uma sombra que segue a pessoa por cima, mantendo-se rente à sua nuca. Vivi não contou nada a ninguém, mas passou a conversar mais com o tio, a abraçá-lo sempre que podia. Se ele estranhou o carinho, não fez comentários. Retribuiu em todas as ocasiões, alisando os longos cabelos ondulados da sobrinha. Descobriu que tinha câncer quando já era tarde demais para ter esperanças com qualquer tratamento. Morreu em uma cama de hospital.  
Desde então, os dias de Vivi tinham um pouco de melancolia, um medo eterno de ver os fantasmas rondando sua avó, sua mãe, seu pai ou — Meu Deus! — seu irmãozinho Guto. Ela costumava sentar-se na cama, abraçando as pernas enquanto murmurava palavras sem sentido. Se o outro mundo comunicava-se com ela, talvez Vivi pudesse comunicar-se com ele também. Mas não importava o quão fortes fossem suas preces.  
Nunca havia resposta.  
— Ei, Vivi!  
Ela virou-se para trás no corredor.  
— Tenho um ingresso sobrando para a festa de Engenharia Civil que vai ter esse fim de semana — disse o garoto. — Quer vir comigo?  
Ela abriu um sorriso gentil.  
— Não, obrigada. Tenho compromisso.  
Levar o irmãozinho Guto para o Aquário. Não que precisasse explicar.  
— Ah, que pena — lamentou o garoto. — Fica para a próxima, então.  
Ele retornou ao grupo de amigos. Um dos rapazes empurrou sua nuca, dizendo:  
— Não falei?  
Vivi continuou seu caminho como se nada houvesse acontecido. Estava acostumada a essas brincadeiras. Quando você passa dois anos inteiros na faculdade recusando todos os convites de encontro que recebe, as pessoas começam a notar. As mais curiosas iam logo perguntando:  
— Você tem namorado, Vivi?  
E ela:  
— Não, eu sou solteira.  
A conversa morria.  
De vez em quando, um ou outro garoto ousava insistir. Nessas horas, era bom ter Charlie ou Aya por perto. Eles sempre espantavam os chatos de plantão. Juntos, formavam um trio estranho; três renegados conhecidos e evitados por todos: a baixinha enfezada, o pegador insaciável e guria que se achava boa demais para namorar qualquer um. Além de Pietro, Samantha e Ellie, não costumavam conversar com muitos colegas. E, sinceridade seja dita, Pietro, Sam e Ellie não eram tão normais assim.  
— A Aya contou alguma coisa para você sobre o encontro? — perguntou Sam durante um dos intervalos de aula.  
— Não. Achei que ela contaria para você primeiro, já que moram juntas — respondeu Vivi, colocando algumas moedas na máquina para comprar uma latinha de café.  
— Hum, não, não. Ela chegou ontem de madrugada e foi direto para o quarto. Preferi não fazer perguntas, sabe? Fiquei esperando ela vir falar comigo, mas nada. Só que eu tô meio ocupada também nesses dias e tem sido difícil puxar conversa com ela...  
O semblante de Vivi tornou-se triste. Ela até se assustou com o barulho da latinha caindo.  
— Eu vou falar com ela.  
— Sério mesmo? — O rosto de Sam iluminou-se. — Isso seria ótimo! A Aya com certeza vai te ouvir. Você é, tipo, a melhor amiga dela!  
Vivi deu de ombros, tímida.  
— Ah, faz um favorzão para mim? Avisa a Aya que o Leorio estava perguntando por ela hoje de manhã? Ele veio falar comigo antes da aula porque sabe que a Aya mora comigo, mas eu não pude dizer nada! Fiquei com um dó, sabe?  
— Tá tranquilo, Sammy. — Vivi esboçou um sorriso. — Eu falo com ela e aviso sobre o Leorio.  
— Ótimo! Valeu, Vivi. Você é dez!  
Sam bagunçou seus cabelos e disparou para longe. Vivi pegou seu café e fitou a amiga por alguns segundos. Samantha sempre fora muito bonita. Alta, corpo atlético, cabelos negros curtos e olhos brilhantes como duas joias. Era um milagre que desse atenção a uma pessoa sem graça como Vivi.  
— Ei, esquisitona, libera a máquina aí — reclamou um garoto.  
Os amigos dele riram. Vivi não respondeu. Ajeitou a bolsa em seu ombro e afastou-se.

— Ai, meu coração — disse Charlie, dramático como sempre. — Eu não acredito que o Marcos está saindo com aquela princesinha metida. Ele combina muito mais com a Alexa, não acha?  
Vivi não estava escutando. Passara os últimos vinte minutos tentando ligar para Aya. Se Charlie fizesse o favor de calar a boca...  
— Ou com o Johan — prosseguiu Charlie, mordiscando uma batata-frita. — Ele diz que é hetero, mas eu não acredito, não.  
Vivi limitou-se a fitá-lo de soslaio. O garoto pegou mais uma batata.  
— A Aya já te respondeu?  
— Não. Ela não atende o telefone, nem responde as minhas mensagens. Acho que vou na casa dela.  
— Ah... — Charlie coçou a nuca. — Será que foi tudo bem com o encontro?  
Vivi suspirou.  
— Eu não sei... A Sam me disse que a Aya passou dois dias fora de casa. Deve ter dormido com o Leorio. Mas voltou durante a madrugada e foi direto para a cama.  
— Hum... — Ele coçou o queixo. — Será que o Leorio fode mal e a Aya ficou bolada?  
— Não... acho que seja isso.  
— Será que ela descobriu que ele não é um cara tão legal assim, ah, não que eu ache isso realmente possível, e ficou bolada?  
— Eu não... acho que não...  
— Será que o Leorio na verdade gosta de homens e eu até que tenho alguma chance com...  
— Charlie?  
— Sim? — Ele ergueu o rosto, encarando Vivi.  
— Cale a boca.  
Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se entre os dois. O milkshake de Vivi derretia aos poucos. As batatas de Charlie esfriavam. Eles olharam a rua através da vitrine da pequena lanchonete. Pessoas caminhavam apressadas de um lado para o outro, lutando contra seus guarda-chuvas. Em outras épocas, Aya estaria ali com eles. Mais especificamente, Aya estaria discutindo com Charlie enquanto Vivi ria de suas baboseiras e tentava filmá-los com a câmera do celular.  
— Eu acho que vou na casa dela hoje — repetiu Vivi. — Pode ficar com meu milkshake.  
Charlie aceitou o presente sem cerimônias.  
— Ei, espera só um minuto.  
Ela já estava se levantando.  
— O pessoal quer colocar o Marcos e a princesinha lá na Aposta. Eu vou apostar em “não vai durar”, é claro, mas queria aumentar minha grana chutando os meses. Quanto tempo você dá para eles?  
Vivi não respondeu. Apenas virou as costas e saiu da lanchonete a passos largos. Ignorou Charlie batendo no vidro para chamar sua atenção quando atravessou a rua. Ah, Charlie... A Aposta era uma brincadeira de mau gosto organizada por alunos que não tinham nada melhor para fazer. No dia quinze de cada mês, um pequeno grupo elaborava uma lista dos casais mais conhecidos da faculdade, e quem quisesse poderia fazer sua aposta a respeito de se o casal daria certo e por quanto tempo ficaria junto. Quando queria participar, Charlie sempre procurava por Vivi, pois ela tinha ótimos palpites.  
— Esse namoro do Pietro está fadado ao fracasso — dissera certa vez.  
— Como assim? — Charlie alarmara-se. — Mas a mina parece gostar de verdade dele. Os dois tão num grude que só!  
— Eu acho nojento — interviera Aya. — Fora que, para achar o Pietro atraente, essa menina não deve bater muito bem da cabeça, não. Tomara que recupere o juízo.  
A rinha entre Pietro e Aya era lendária.  
— Vocês tão é loucas!  
Uma semana depois, a garota terminou com o Pietro. O pobrezinho ficou arrasado.  
— Eu amava aquela mulher!  
— Amava nada! Tu amava era outra coisa!  
— Não diga isso, Aya! Não vê que eu tô sofrendo?  
— Seu choro é mais falso que sorriso de crocodilo!  
— Que raio de expressão é essa?  
Desde então, Charlie nunca apostava sem antes consultar Vivi. No início, ela respondia. Até perceber que não só outros apostadores, mas também os próprios casais procuravam-na para ouvir sua opinião. Ela começou a se sentir sufocada.  
E, aí, Vivi? Vai durar ou não vai durar?  
Eu dou dois meses. E você, Vivi?  
Vivi, por favor, me ajude! Tá todo mundo dizendo que meu namoro não vai durar, mas eu gosto muito do Chihiro! Por favor, diz que meu namoro tem esperança!  
Ei, você acha que eu e a Rin fomos feitos um para o outro, Vivi?  
Vivi, você pode me escutar?  
Por favor...  
Vivi!  
Ela cobriu os ouvidos, atormentada. Era como se os fantasmas estivessem ali de novo, sussurrando palavras terríveis. Porque Vivi normalmente acertava. Seus palpites costumavam ser acertados. E Charlie enriquecia às suas custas. Mas Vivi não gostava disso. Não gostava de ser a portadora de más notícias, o símbolo do mau agouro. Às vezes, até desviava os olhos dos casais na rua, pois feria seu coração vê-los assim tão felizes e saber que aquele sentimento não duraria.  
Naquela tarde chuvosa, acima de tudo, Vivi desejou estar enganada a respeito do que pensava sobre o namoro de Aya e Leorio. E desejou que eles nunca fossem incluídos naquela brincadeira doentia que era a Aposta.

— Aya? — chamou baixinho, batendo na porta. Esperou alguns minutos. Sentiu-se tola. Ninguém a escutaria desse jeito... Tocou a campainha. — Aya! Sou eu, Vivi!  
Ellie abriu a porta. Carregava Jpeg no colo.  
— Ah, imaginei que você viria. A Aya está no quarto.  
Vivi assentiu, agradecendo, e caminhou até o quarto de sua melhor amiga. Encontrou-a encolhida na cama, fitando a janela. Sentou-se no colchão e estendeu o braço, fazendo menção de acariciar seus cabelos roxos. Acabou desistindo.  
— Ei, amiga, que bad é essa?  
Aya suspirou.  
— Achei que tu viria. — Sentou-se. Secou as lágrimas. — Ah, eu tô com uma vergonha, sabe?  
— O que aconteceu, amiga? Conta para mim.  
Aya inspirou fundo e contou a história toda. Corava em alguns momentos, esfregava as mãos de nervosismo. Apesar de tudo, sempre fora bem recatada com relação a assuntos íntimos. Mas Vivi nunca julgava. Ouviu tudo com atenção, assentindo para incentivá-la, mantendo a expressão neutra.  
— Eu tô com tanto medo, Vivi... Tô com medo de perder o Leorio. Medo de ele ficar bravo comigo, sabe? — Ela voltou a secar as lágrimas. — E essa amizade dele com o Kurapika... Me dá um mau pressentimento...  
Vivi acariciou seus cabelos roxos.  
— Você só vai saber se falar com ele.  
— Tu tá louca? E se ele estiver bravo comigo?  
Vivi controlou-se para não suspirar.  
— Você só vai saber se falar com ele.  
Aya prensou os lábios, pensativa.  
— Ele me ligou hoje. Várias vezes. Não atendi. O celular descarregou e eu não botei mais carga. Acha que estou fazendo errado?  
— Sim! — A convicção de Vivi fez Aya recuar. — Muito errado! Você não é assim, amiga. Você não é covarde! Tá deixando todo mundo preocupado. Eu, a Sammy, a Ellie, o Charlie... Até o Leorio.  
— O... Leorio tá preocupado comigo? — Ela fungou, ainda secando as lágrimas.  
— Uhum. Até falou com a Sammy hoje, perguntando por você. Então, para de matar aula e vai logo conversar com seu homem!  
Pela primeira vez naquela tarde, Aya sorriu. Seu rosto corou levemente.  
— Tudo bem. Eu já descansei. Vou pra aula amanhã e falo com ele.  
— Isso aí! Coragem, amiga! Você é uma Hunter ou não é?  
Aya começou a rir. Quando se sentia triste daquele jeito, Vivi era a única que conseguia animá-la. Abraçou-a.  
— Obrigada, Vivi. Tu é maravilhosa! Eu devo ter feito algo muito bom pra Deus ter me dado uma amiga como tu.  
Aquelas palavras quebraram alguma coisa dentro de Vivi. Seus braços tremiam quando ela tocou as costas de Aya. Seus olhos lacrimejaram.  
— Eu que agradeço...  
Mas as palavras saíram tão baixas que Aya não ouviu.

Quando tinha seis anos, ela viu pela primeira vez. Uma linha vermelha, parecida com um fio de lã, unindo o dedo mindinho de seu pai ao dedo mindinho de sua mãe. Era bonito quando os dois estavam assim tão próximos na cozinha e erguiam os braços, juntando as palmas das mãos. Sentada na cadeirinha de criança, Vivi observava o fio dançando com os movimentos deles. Encantava-se. Queria uma linha vermelha para ela também.  
Os avós também eram unidos por um fio, ao menos até seu avô falecer. Na escola, as linhas não existiam. Apenas quando os pais de algum coleguinha apareciam juntos na sala de aula ou no pátio, Vivi conseguia enxergar: uma linha tênue, vermelha, unindo-os pelos mindinhos. Essa foi a sua primeira compreensão do amor.  
Passados alguns anos, começou a ver as linhas unindo alguns de seus colegas da escola. Certa vez, avistou um fio vermelho unindo dois irmãos. Primeiro susto. Até chegar a sua casa e perceber que, sim, havia uma linha unindo-a a seu irmãozinho Guto. Talvez, apenas talvez, ela fosse capaz de enxergar outras formas de amor que não a romântica. Em outra ocasião, descobriu dois meninos unidos pela mesma sina. Segundo susto. Eles não eram irmãos, não de sangue pelo menos. Conheciam-se desde a mais tenra infância e eram grandes amigos. Vivi imaginou que, algum dia, apareceriam de mãos dadas na escola, dizendo-se namorados. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Um dos meninos começou a namorar uma menina, e o outro ficou bastante feliz. Vivi franziu o cenho, estranhando. Sim... talvez fosse isso mesmo... Os fios que ela via representavam todas as formas de amor.  
Mais do que curiosa com esse poder que ninguém mais possuía — ela deduzira, corretamente, que, assim como os fantasmas não eram vistos por outras pessoas, os fios vermelhos também não eram visíveis para mais ninguém —, Vivi iniciou suas pesquisas. Em pouco tempo, descobriu uma lenda antiga chamada “Fio Vermelho do Destino”. Não se encaixa com perfeição em suas visões, mas a ajudou a compreendê-las melhor.  
Amor romântico.  
Amor de amigo.  
Amor fraterno.  
Amor de pai e mãe.  
Esse era um mantra repetido a todo momento. Não queria jamais esquecer que o mundo era muito mais do que os filmes românticos assistidos com Aya quando eram mais novas. Vivi estudou seus poderes como estudava os animais das aulas de biologia e as fórmulas da física. Executava experimentos. Fazia anotações mentais. Percebeu que só avistava os fios quando as duas pessoas por ele unidas estavam em seu campo de visão. Ou quando já sabia da existência de um fio ligando duas pessoas determinadas e avistava alguma delas por aí — nesses casos, o fio estendia para além de onde Vivi conseguia enxergar.  
Ela nunca explicou seus poderes a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Aya. Nem mesmo a Charlie. Preferiu manter silêncio. Sofrer em silêncio. Às vezes, avistava um casal no corredor sorrindo tão feliz e constatava que não havia nenhum fio vermelho unindo os mindinhos. Ou pior: havia um fio, mas ele unia um dos membros do casal a uma outra pessoa que por acaso estava por perto. Vivi percebeu que não havia um padrão único. Às vezes, o fio estava preso no mindinho da mão direita. Outras vezes, no da mão esquerda. Às vezes, representava amor romântico. Outras, apenas amizade ou amor fraternal. Doía a Vivi ficar especulando.  
Doía mais ainda ver Aya com aquele sorriso enorme, segurando a mão de Leorio em meio ao corredor. Eles estavam de bem agora. Riam, beijavam-se, faziam planos. Aya queria levá-lo para o sítio em que seus avós maternos moravam. Não demorou muito para que a véspera da viagem chegasse. E Vivi despediu-se de Aya antes que esta corresse até Leorio e o acompanhasse até a estação de trem. Finas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Vivi enquanto ela observava o casal ir embora.  
Pois não havia nenhum fio vermelho unindo os mindinhos dos dois.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie não era o padrão de garoto perfeito. Bonito? Sim. Branco? Sim. Heterossexual? Vamos conversar... Desde pequeno, sempre soubera que gostava de meninas e de meninos. Afinal, eram todos lindos, cada um a seu jeito. Gostava da delicadeza própria das meninas, de seus perfumes, de seus sorrisos. Gostava da brutalidade típica dos meninos, de seus esportes, de suas risadas. Com opções tão divertidas, quem poderia censurá-lo por não querer escolher um só gênero? Escolha? Não. Não era bem uma escolha... Se havia alguma escolha naquilo tudo, era a de ser quem Charlie realmente era.  
— Eu gosto de você, Charlie — dissera aquela menina loirinha de olhinhos muito azuis.  
— Eu também gosto de você — respondera Charlie.  
— Então, vamos gostar um do outro juntos?  
— Vamos.  
Eram apenas duas crianças. Não faziam mais do que brincar e assistir a desenhos animados. Uma única vez, Charlie deu um beijo em sua bochecha, e a menina riu. A amizade não durou muito tempo. A mãe da menina levou-a para longe de Charlie, aquele plebeu imundo. Mas Charlie não ficou triste. Ele nunca ficava realmente triste. Sua imaginação fértil levava-o a tantos lugares, que a mágoa simplesmente não tinha espaço.  
— Na moral, ô bicho chato! — exclamou Aya, jogando-se ao seu lado no sofá do pequeno pátio.  
— ¿Qué passa, chica?  
— Cala a boca, Charlie — resmungou Aya.  
— É o Pietro — disse Vivi, sentando-se no braço do sofá. — Ele chamou a Aya de cosseno de trinta.  
— Cosseno de trinta?  
— Sim. Porque cosseno de trinta é um meio.  
Aya tinha um metro e meio de altura. Cravado.  
— Adorei! — Charlie deu risada.  
— Odeio vocês dois...  
As garotas conversaram um pouco e depois se levantaram para ir embora. Charlie despediu-se delas e rumou até a biblioteca do prédio de História. Antes de entrar, fitou seu reflexo na janelinha da porta e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos, pois gostava deles rebeldes. Dentro da grande sala, apenas silêncio. De vez em quando, alguém tossia, virava uma página, digitava em um notebook. Os olhos de Charlie percorreram velozes as escrivaninhas. Detiveram-se em um pontinho verde.  
— Adivinha quem é — sussurrou, vedando os olhos dele com as palmas das mãos.  
— Charlie! — murmurou o garoto, virando-se para trás. — Que susto!  
— Ssssh! — fez uma jovem sentada perto deles.  
— Foi mal — disse Charlie, puxando uma cadeira para si. — E aí, Benja?  
Benjamin sorriu para ele. Cabelos negros curtos levemente bagunçados — não tanto quanto os de Charlie. Pele alva como um coelhinho albino. Olhos esmeraldinos que combinavam com a echarpe verde em seu pescoço. Quando Benjamin sorria, o mundo inteiro de Charlie iluminava-se.  
— Não podemos conversar aqui. Sabe disso! — reprovou.  
— Ok, então.  
Charlie pegou os livros que Benjamin estudava e dirigiu-se ao balcão da biblioteca. O pobre garoto veio logo atrás, tropeçando nas botas de camurça. Lançou um olhar feio ao amigo.  
— Ei, moça, o Benja quer pegar esses livros todos emprestados, pode ser?  
A bibliotecária fitou-o por cima dos aros dos óculos. Tentou manter-se séria, mas um sorriso decorava o canto de seus lábios. Afinal, Charlie era conhecido na faculdade inteira.  
— Por que você fez isso? — reclamou Benjamin enquanto saíam para o corredor. Trazia sua bolsa a tiracolo, que por pouco não fora esquecida em um dos escaninhos.  
— Porque eu queria te levar para sair, mas você está sempre enfurnado na biblioteca.  
— Eu estava estudando!  
Charlie fez um gesto de desdém com a mão livre. A outra segurava os livros de Benjamin.  
— Há coisas melhores para se estudar.  
— Como o quê? — perguntou Benja, cauteloso. Ele conhecia muito bem as respostas indecorosas de Charlie.  
— Tipo aquele filme mudo que você adora.  
Com ar teatral, ele retirou alguns ingressos do bolso da calça jeans. Os olhos verdes brilharam ao ler o título.  
— Não! Você encontrou um cinema exibindo esse filme?!  
— Yep. E só podemos assistir hoje. Então, corre, produção!  
Os dois divertiram-se bastante naquela tarde amena de março. Benjamin já conhecia absolutamente todas as cenas. Mesmo assim, riu com o protagonista saindo da fábrica munido de duas chaves de fenda e chorou com a música que ele cantava no final. Charlie quase não assistiu ao filme. Seus olhos eram de Benjamin, aquele garoto incrível que o conquistara com um simples sorriso. Estendeu o braço para segurar sua mão. Ela sempre parecia tão fria.  
— Obrigado, Charlie — disse Benja quando deixaram o cinema velho.  
Charlie puxou a echarpe e roubou um beijo.  
— Cha-charlie! — Benjamin corou. — Nã-não faça isso. As pessoas estão olhando!  
— Que olhem! Eu gosto de você, e você gosta de mim! O que há de errado nisso?  
O outro não respondeu. Encolheu-se na echarpe, tímido. Charlie suspirou.  
— Vamos comer alguma coisa?  
Benja assentiu.  
O sushi bar era um local agradável. Em tempos mais antigos, Charlie gostava de passar cantadas em uma das funcionárias, Megumi. No começo, ela sentira-se desconfortável. Até perceber o quanto Charlie era inofensivo. E o quanto ele a fazia rir. Desde então, ficava feliz sempre que ele aparecia no restaurante acompanhado por um interesse amoroso. O evento não era nada raro. Aquele moleque incurável sempre estava namorando uma pessoa diferente. Mas seus gestos, sua voz, seus sorrisos... Nada deixava mentir. Charlie gostava de verdade de todas as pessoas que namorava.  
Mas Benjamin...  
— Eu conversei com o professor durante quase uma hora — dizia o garoto, manejando os hashis. — Cheguei até a pensar que ele me expulsaria da sala. Mas, no final, ele entendeu meu ponto de vista e aumentou minha nota.  
— E você ficou com dez? — perguntou Charlie, de boa cheia.  
— Não. Noventa e nove.  
O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
— Ele descontou ponto de um erro gramatical bobo. — Benja escondeu o rosto com a echarpe. — Que vergonha!  
— Um professor já me deu meio ponto em um prova porque eu tinha acertado meu nome. Mas só meu nome mesmo.  
Até Megumi — que se aproximava da mesa para servir mais uma travessa — deu risada.  
— Quando vou conhecer seus pais? — indagou Charlie enquanto caminhavam até o metrô.  
O corpo de Benjamin retesou-se.  
— Ainda é cedo, Charlie.  
— Não é não. Já estamos juntos há três semanas!  
— É muito cedo, Charlie.  
— Mas você gosta de mim.  
Os olhos verdes encararam-no.  
— Não somos namorados, Charlie — disse Benja com desgosto.  
O outro apenas deu de ombros.  
— Eu sei. Você ainda está inseguro com isso. Eu entendo. Desculpa. Não é certo da minha parte eu te pressionar.  
— Tudo bem — respondeu Benjamin. Se não interrompesse Charlie logo, este nunca pararia com a hemorragia verbal. — E, sim, eu gosto de você.  
— Mas...  
Os olhos verdes faiscaram. Lágrimas.  
— Desculpe...  
Charlie tocou seu rosto.  
— Tudo bem.

Ele apaixonava-se fácil. Por mulheres. Por homens. Seu coração era como um cachorrinho abandonado que se afeiçoava a qualquer um que lhe desse atenção. Mas havia um porém: Charlie desapegava-se com a mesma facilidade. Não que deixasse de gostar. Não que perdesse o interesse. Não que as pessoas deixassem de ser importantes. É que, às vezes, as coisas simplesmente não dão certo. Ou até dão, mas você percebe que elas não eram aquilo que você queria. E Charlie passava de um namoro a outro, como uma dança. Trocava de par. Mas nunca trocava a sim mesmo.  
— Ué, tá namorando homem agora, Charlie? — perguntou Aya certa vez.  
— Eu sempre namorei homens.  
O relacionamento era bom, mas não durava. O garoto pôs um defeito em Charlie e foi embora. A tristeza não teve chances de se fazer presente. Uma jovem bonita apareceu.  
— Quê? Voltou a ser hetero?  
— Eu não sou hetero, Aya. Eu sou bi.  
— Bi o quê?  
Ele revirou os olhos.  
— Bissexual. Você sabe disso!  
Aya balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu não entendo essas coisas, não.  
Mas Vivi entendia. E era com ela que Charlie conversava quando precisava de algum conselho.  
— Marcos disse que eu sou promíscuo.  
— O Marcos é um preconceituoso que não sabe de nada — respondeu Vivi, servindo-se da cereja do sorvete que dividiam.  
— Eu sei o que eu sou. Eu sei o que eu quero. Mas, às vezes, eu fico pensando... — Charlie abaixou a colher. Seu olhar perdeu-se na baunilha. — Será que o Marcos está certo?  
— Deixa de ser bobo! Já disse que o Marcos é um imbecil que não sabe de nada. Posso pegar tudo?  
Charlie empurrou o sorvete para ela.  
— Será que o mundo algum dia compreenderá pessoas como nós?  
Vivi brincou com a colher antes de responder:  
— Eu não sei.

Cassandra não julgava. Por isso, Charlie gostava de conversar com ela. Uma garota bonita, engraçada e gentil. Ruiva de olhos verdes. Alguns quilinhos a mais. Cass não se importava. Andava de um lado para o outro com sua câmera fotográfica de estimação. Gostava de capturar os momentos de seus amigos. Os risos de Sam. As caretas de Aya. Os óculos de Ellie embaçados pelas lambidas de Jpeg. A expressão de derrota de Pietro após levar um novo fora. Os beijos de Charlie.  
— Caramba, quanta gente! — exclamou o garoto, olhando todas as fotos de seus beijos.  
— Eu gosto particularmente desta aqui, olha — disse Cass, mostrando uma foto em que ele beijava Aya na bochecha.  
— Mas a Aya é minha amiga. Não conta!  
— Eu sei. Por isso mesmo eu gosto. Acho que a amizade é uma das formas mais lindas de amor.  
Charlie pensou naquelas palavras. Por dois segundos.  
— De quem você gosta, Cass?  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
— Se-gre-do!  
— Ah, não vale! Você já sabe de todos os meus amores. Quero saber dos seus também!  
— Bem... — Cass bateu o indicador no queixo. — Não, você vai rir.  
— Conta, conta!  
— Não, Charlie.  
Ele juntou as mãos.  
— Por favor!  
— Está bem! — Cass revirou os olhos. Respirou fundo. — Do Pietro.  
— O Pietro? Sério?!  
— Ssshiu!  
Os dois estavam sentados na pequena sala secreta do prédio de Administração. Não havia muita coisa ali. Apenas alguns móveis, papel de parede velho e piso de tábua corrida que rangia com o menor movimento. Eles sabiam que não seriam perturbados porque haviam colocado uma placa de “Ocupado” na entrada — o que, de certa forma, eliminava o segredo.  
— Ninguém vai ouvir — resmungou Charlie.  
— Não conte a ninguém, ouviu?  
— Promessa! — Ele passou os dedos nos lábios, como se fechasse um zíper. — Alguém mais além do Pietro?  
Cass hesitou. Durou um instante — as mãos detiveram-se antes de ela juntar as fotos. Sua voz não estava alterada quando respondeu:  
— Ninguém.  
— Ninguém mesmo?  
A ruiva fitou-o. Parecia cansada.  
— Não vale a pena ir atrás de uma causa perdida.  
Levantou-se. Guardou as fotos na mochila. Despediu-se de Charlie com um breve aceno. O garoto recostou-se no sofá. Não compreendia as razões de Cass. Para ele, sempre fora tão fácil. Se gostasse de uma pessoa, aproximava-se dela, puxava conversa, dava cantadas. Se não obtivesse resposta, simplesmente desistia. Na maior parte das vezes, pelo menos. Em alguns casos, insistia um pouco. Valia a pena quando recebia os beijos, os toques...  
Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia parar de pensar... Promíscuo... O que aquela menina de sua infância diria? Aquela loirinha dos olhos azuis? Charlie deitou-se no chão e fitou o teto inclinado — a sala secreta ficava sob um lance de escada. No fundo, ele sabia que tivera diversas paixões, mas poucos amores. A paixão é um fogo intenso que acende em seu peito e te mantém elétrico. Cada toque é uma sensação incrível. O sexo, nem se fala. Charlie gostava de sexo. Muito.  
Mas o amor...  
É como uma chama cálida, dançando timidamente em um quarto escuro. Ela tremula sob a menor brisa, mas permanecesse sempre acesa. Não esquenta tanto se você aproximar as mãos. Mas é a sua luz em meio à penumbra.

Ele caminhava pelos corredores em busca de um novo interesse amoroso. A maioria das pessoas desviava o olhar quando percebia. Uma ou outra correspondia, fosse com timidez, fosse de forma explícita. Uma garota em especial chamou sua atenção. Longos cabelos negros, olhos caramelados. Charlie tinha certeza de que a conquistaria até o final de fevereiro. Afinal, ela sorria para ele quando seus olhares encontravam-se.  
Por isso, Charlie estava feliz quando compareceu ao ensaio dos alunos de Artes Cênicas. O auditório estava aberto a visitas, e estudantes de vários cursos apareciam para se distrair um pouco. Charlie largou-se em uma cadeira qualquer. Assistiu à peça, mas não entendeu nada. Nunca fora muito bom com interpretações. Ele era um garoto prático, de palavras ao pé da letra. Deixou a sala com a cabeça queimando de tentar compreender as falas do personagem principal.  
Esbarrou sem querer em um garoto.  
— Opa, desculpa aí.  
O garoto não respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto para trás e sorriu. Seus amigos chamaram-no e ele afastou-se.  
Charlie ficou plantado no mesmo lugar. A lembrança da jovem de olhos caramelados esvaíra-se. Tudo se esvaíra.  
Aquele sorriso varrera o seu mundo.

— Benjamin! — chamou Charlie.  
Os olhos esmeraldinos encontraram-no.  
Dois garotos, sozinhos em um dos corredores do prédio de História. A echarpe verde no pescoço. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados.  
— Seu nome é Benjamin, não é?  
— Sim — respondeu o outro. — E você é... Charlie, certo?  
Ele assentiu.  
— Charlie. Ótimo, isso já é meio caminho andado.  
Benjamin arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Por quê?  
— Porque você vai sair comigo — disse Charlie, confiante. Benjamin arregalou os olhos. — E vai ser o melhor encontro da sua vida. Você vai se divertir pra cachorro se vier comigo. A gente até pode ir passear em um parque se você gostar de cachorro. Ou comer cachorro-quente, se você não for, sei lá, intolerante à salsicha. Ou a gente pode pular toda essa parte dos cachorros e só ir ao cinema mesmo.  
Charlie prensou os lábios. Droga! Falara demais! Ele sempre falava demais.  
— Ou não. Eu não quero parecer prepotente, nem nada do tipo. Não quero te obrigar a nada. Você vem comigo só se quiser.  
Prensou os lábios de novo. Droga, Charlie! Você não faz nada direito!  
Benjamin moveu os pés. Ele vestia lindas botas de camurça. Não que Charlie estivesse prestando muita atenção nelas. O garoto abriu os lábios para responder.

Não era preciso dizer. Charlie sabia. Benjamin estava escondendo algum segredo. Talvez apenas tivesse medo daquele relacionamento. Talvez tivesse medo de se assumir. Sempre fora tão tímido. Nas rodas de conversa, passava despercebido. Ninguém presta atenção em uma pessoa quieta. Mas Charlie prestava. Ele prestara atenção no sorriso tímido, no olhar encantador, na echarpe verde, nas botas de camurça. Ele prestara atenção nos lábios macios, nos beijos trocados naquela sala de aula vazia. A respiração entrecortada de Benjamin... As mãos frias segurando as suas... A echarpe verde contrastando com as faces coradas...  
Depois daquele beijo, Charlie não queria mais esquecer. Ele desejava que todos os dias fossem um dia ao lado de Benjamin. Para que pudesse ouvir aquela voz. Para que pudesse ver aquele sorriso. Para ter aquela chama que iluminava seu quarto escuro.  
Mas o segredo de Benjamin era mais forte.  
— Charlie...  
Ele ergueu o rosto de leve. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mureta perto da praia. Sentiam a brisa fresca cumprimentá-los. Benjamin manteve a cabeça baixa.  
— Eu... quero terminar...  
Charlie não respondeu. Pela primeira vez, ele queria interpretar. Aquele “quero” que soava tanto como um “preciso”... Desejou poder tocar a mão de Benjamin. Não se atreveu.  
— Eu sinto muito.  
As lágrimas escorreram pelas faces de Benjamin. Ele fungou várias vezes. Soluçou. Usou os punhos para secar o rosto. A echarpe umedecia.  
— Tudo bem, Benja. Eu entendo.  
O choro tornou-se mais forte. E Charlie não entendia. Ele não compreendia por que tudo precisava acabar daquela forma.  
— Eu sinto muito!  
E Benjamin foi embora, deixando Charlie sozinho. A brisa continuava ali. O barulho do mar continuava ali.  
Mas o quarto de Charlie era só escuridão.


	5. Capítulo 5

Aya acreditava que estava tudo bem. Esse é justamente o princípio das mais terríveis tempestades. Naquela tarde serena de abril, passeou com Charlie pelo shopping. Ele ainda estava triste. Pés arrastando-se no chão. Olheiras sob os olhos antes tão vivos. Em tempos passados, Aya jamais pensaria que aquele garoto tão namoradeiro sucumbiria tão fácil a uma paixão. Não... Benjamin nunca fora uma simples paixão. Ele era um amor real, amor verdadeiro. Lá no fundo, ela compreendia os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo.

No dia seguinte, voltou para a faculdade e foi recebida com entusiasmo por Samantha e Pietro. Abraçou Sam, sentindo seu perfume maravilhoso, e emitiu um ruído de gato acuado para que Pietro não se aproximasse. Vivi também a recebeu com sorrisos. Um piscar de olhos, e lá estava a câmera de filmagem, captando cada gesto, cada movimento dos cabelos roxos. Vivi passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Charlie e disse:

— Nosso trio está de volta!

Os dois corações partidos reagiram com sorrisos cálidos.

Aya acreditava que estava tudo bem. Ela tinha amigos. Uma mãe carinhosa. Um padrasto compreensivo. Um apartamento aconchegante. A companhia de Jpeg, que lhe lembrava tanto sua falecida lulu da Pomerânia branca, Kirara. Professores incríveis. Avós que a amavam acima de tudo. Aquele moleque irritante que a importunava de tempos em tempos. Um namorado maravilhoso que conversaria com ela ao voltar de viagem e acertaria tudo, tudo, até que os dois fossem apenas dois pombinhos apaixonados passeando pelos corredores da faculdade. Sim... Ela acreditava que tudo estava bem.

Por isso, não compreendeu quando atendeu o celular e ouviu as palavras:

— Eu quero terminar.

 

Ellie suspirou, exausta. Não conseguia acreditar que planejavam incluir seu nome na Aposta. Ela? A nerd que nunca dava atenção a nenhum garoto — ao menos a nenhum garoto que não compreendesse o sistema binário? Que nunca gastava mais palavras do que o necessário quando tinha de conversar com algum desconhecido na rua ou nos corredores da faculdade? Que passava seu tempo livre lendo histórias em quadrinhos sobre ficções científicas e imaginando que Jpeg era um cachorro falante super inteligente que algum dia a convocaria para uma grande missão intergaláctica?

Francamente.

Ajeitou os óculos, lendo com cuidado a listinha elaborada por aqueles idiotas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer. As combinações da vez eram interessantes, de fato. Marcos e Kimberly. Chihiro e Sakura. Katara e Zuko. Suspirou. Aya e Leorio não estavam na lista, graças a Zeus! Mas o nome de Ellie estava. Ao lado do nome “Pietro”, ainda por cima.

— Sinistro, cara — murmurou o moleque por cima de seu ombro. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela. — Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas parece mensagem do destino.

Ellie fitou-o de soslaio. A atuação medíocre não convencia ninguém.

— Mas, e aí? Você acha que nós, tipo, temos chances? Você acha que... — Pietro moveu as sobrancelhas. — Dá para _apostar_ na gente?

Ellie cruzou os braços, avaliando. Pietro sorriu. Adorava as sardinhas em seu rosto.

— Você faz minhas definições de vírus serem atualizadas.

Ela afastou-se, deixando um coração partido para trás.

 

Charlie parou diante da entrada da biblioteca. Pela primeira vez em anos, hesitava. Mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Semblante triste. Deu meia volta. Saiu do prédio de História. No fundo, ele sabia. Já ouvira aquela história milhares de vezes. Merda. Ele já a _vivera_ milhares de vezes.

_Eu tenho medo._

_Eu não posso._

_Eu não consigo._

_Desculpe..._

Palavras que doíam. Machucavam. Mas todas tinham o mesmo ponto de partida:

_Meus pais..._

— O Benjamin foi criado para ser um promotor de sucesso. Ou quem sabe até um juiz — explicou-lhe uma garota baixinha que não parava de fungar. — Mas, quando fez as provas de admissão, escolheu o curso de História. Ele passou, é claro. É um garoto inteligente e estudioso, e a nota de corte nem é tão alta assim. Parece que, naquela noite, ouviram-se muitos gritos da casa dele. — Fez uma pausa, como que perdida em memórias. — O pai é delegado.

Ela alisou a bochecha, pensando no que sabia sobre Benjamin. Morava com ele em uma pequena pensão no centro da cidade; um prédio velho que pertencia a um bibliotecário mais velho ainda. Benja gostava de conversar com o homem, de folhear seus livros. Mas a garota era alérgica a poeira e vivia espirrando.

— Uma vez... uma vez ele disse que tinha medo de morrer.

Charlie fechou os olhos. Não queria escutar mais. Apertou o copo de chocolate quente. A garota espirrou.

— Fique longe dele, Charlie. É o melhor para vocês dois.

Era? Por que o coração de Charlie dizia o contrário? Certo, certo. Não que ele fosse muito sensato. Era um cachorrinho carente, afinal. Mas aquele cachorrinho fora cativado por Benjamin. E um bom cachorro é fiel a seu dono.

— Isso é tão chato! Por que as pessoas cismam de ficar querendo dizer o que é melhor pra gente? Nem mesmo a gente sabe o que é melhor para nós mesmos! Eu faço tanto merda que às vezes até acho que Deus balança a cabeça só de olhar pra mim. Quer dizer, como pode um moleque ser tão burro e fazer tanta merda? Mas eu acho que foi é uma ideia de jerico dar livre arbítrio pra gente. Se bem que, se não fosse assim, viver não tinha a menor graça. Já pensou um mundo em que todo mundo é igual NPC, que só serve para dizer o mesmo texto e ficar entrando na frente dos outros nas piores horas?

Charlie prensou os lábios. A garota apenas olhava para ele sem entender. Fungou.

— Obrigado pela conversa, Rika. Toma aqui o dinheiro para pagar os chocolates — disse Charlie, depositando algumas moedas na mesa.

— Mas o chocolate já foi pago!

Ele não ouviu. Deixou a lanchonete com o copo fumegante em suas mãos. Embarcou em um ônibus qualquer. Seguiu viagem, sacolejando em sonhos. Desceu na estação terminal e sentou-se em um muro. O chocolate estava frio.

— Puta merda — murmurou. — Eu dei trinta _jennis_ a menos para a Rika.

Permitiu-se ficar ali a tarde inteira. Choveu. Pessoas passaram correndo por ele, levantando os casacos para se protegerem da chuva. Um vira-lata aproximou-se, cheirou seus sapatos, abanou a cauda. Charlie removeu a tampa do copo e bebeu o chocolate frio em um único gole. Ficou com um bigode marrom que faria Benjamin rir.

Se ao menos Benja estivesse com ele.

Charlie fitou o céu entristecido. Nuvens tempestuosas anuviavam sua visão. Ventos cortantes deixavam-no surdo. Ele era apenas uma pessoa no mundo. Sem calor. Sem vela. Sem chama.

Por que nosso coração insiste em nos dizer o contrário do bom senso?

 

Pietro não se sentia um cafajeste. Brincar com a paciência de Ellie fora uma jogada arriscada, mas ao menos ele tinha certeza de que ela não lhe faria mal. Ai dele se tivesse escolhido Samantha — a garota socava e imobilizava no chão antes de fazer perguntas. E Vivi... ele conhecia muito bem seus sentimentos pelo jogo. Não... Aquele moleque irritante, franzino, feio e mulherengo até tinha sua causa nobre para conversar com os organizadores da Aposta e convencê-los, na malandragem, no pedido maroto, a realizar algumas pequenas trocas. Sim... Uma causa nobre... A baixinha andava muito triste desde que voltara de viagem. Não conversava com ninguém. Não brigava. Muda.

Apenas um cafajeste permitiria que seu nome fosse incluído na lista de abril.

 

No meio dessa confusão, Jpeg era um cachorro feliz. Comia os pedaços de carne crua que caíam no chão. Cheirava os chinelos esquecidos em um canto do quarto. Dormia um sono gostoso contra a barriga da garota, sentindo o carinho em suas orelhas. Roncava baixinho, a língua de fora. E Aya sorria, lembrando-se de Kirara.

 

— Você via? — perguntou Charlie.

Vivi parou de remexer a comida — seu pai prepara-lhe _spaghetti_ ao molho sugo outra vez —, mas não ergueu os olhos. Fazer-se de desentendida não era uma opção. Charlie estava sério, e ele nunca ficava sério. O mundo como Vivi conhecia estava se desfazendo.

— Ver o quê?

— Você sabe... — Ele deu de ombros. —Seja lá o que seja que você vê quando olha um casal que se ama e coisas do tipo.

Ela suspirou. Então, Charlie sabia.

— O que importa agora? O que isso pode mudar?

Os dois estavam em um dos refeitórios do _campus_. Vivi trouxera sua própria marmita. Charlie cutucava algumas peças de salmão com o _hashi_. Pagara uma pequena fortuna por seu almoço, mas não sentia fome. Empurrou a bandeja para Vivi, que prontamente lhe ofereceu o _spaghetti_.

— Obrigada. Não aguento mais macarrão. Quando meu pai está em casa, ele prepara isso todo dia! — Ela revirou os olhos.

— Ao menos você tem pai e mãe. — Charlie enrolou um pouco da massa no garfo e experimentou. Assentiu, aprovando. — E um irmão gostoso.

Vivi revirou os olhos outra vez.

— O Henrique é um idiota. Nem tente.

— Como se eu quisesse tentar... — murmurou Charlie, movendo o garfo distraído.

Vivi largou os _hashis_ e esfregou o rosto. Sentia-se tão cansada...

— Escuta.

Charlie encarou-a.

— É um fio vermelho.

Ele não piscava.

— Unindo as pessoas pelos dedos mindinhos. — Ela ergueu o próprio mindinho, como se desejasse ilustrar. — Infantil, não?

— Eu não acho. — Charlie deu de ombros. — É um poder incrível, Vivi.

— Se é que dá para chamá-lo assim... Às vezes, eu preferia não ter.

Ela abriu sua latinha de chá de pêssego. Bebeu alguns goles e voltou sua atenção para o _sushi_. Mas não sentia fome.

— E eu vejo. Eu sempre vi.

Charlie fechou os olhos, imaginando. Ele e Benjamin caminhando pelos corredores do prédio de História. Ele carregando os livros. Benjamin apertando a alça da bolsa. Os dois rindo. E a echarpe verde.

— Um fio vermelho unindo os dois.

Como uma nota musical mágica, uma linha tênue surgiu no cenário, ligando os dois. Mesmo que se perdessem um do outro, bastava seguir a linha. Você nunca está só quando está unido a uma pessoa.

— E quanto à Aya e ao Leorio? Você via algum fio?

Ela virou o rosto, fitando a cadeira vazia a seu lado. A ausência dói mais do que as palavras de raiva.

— Não. Nunca.

Charlie voltou a brincar com o garfo. Cansado, fechou o pote de plástico. Entregou-o a Sam quando ela apareceu no refeitório vinte minutos depois. Vivi jogou os _sushis_ em um copo e entregou-os a Pietro. Estômagos vazios. Mentes cheias. Corações dilacerados.

 

Quando tinha seis anos, ela viu pela primeira vez. Uma linha vermelha, parecida com um fio de lã, unindo o dedo mindinho de seu pai ao dedo mindinho de sua mãe. Era bonito quando os dois estavam assim tão próximos na cozinha e erguiam os braços, juntando as palmas das mãos. Sentada na cadeirinha de criança, Vivi observava o fio dançando com os movimentos deles. Encantava-se. Queria uma linha vermelha para ela também.

Agora, caminhando pelo _campus_ , a visão dos fios era como um _déjà-vu_. No anfiteatro Tsukino Usagi, Katara e Zuko discutiam por uma besteira qualquer. Ela apontava o dedo no rosto dele, a linha balançando aos olhos de Vivi. Era doloroso. E também divertido. Doloroso por ver tantos amores dando errado, tantas amizades desfazendo-se. Divertido por vislumbrar sorrisos verdadeiros, dedos entrelaçados, arrepios. Vivi gravava o mundo pela lente de uma câmera, registrando aqueles momentos que a memória era frágil demais para guardar.

— Peguei vocês — cantarolou, saindo de trás dos arbustos.

— Vivi! — exclamou Melina, ocultando o rosto.

— Não faz isso, não. Não faz isso, não, porra! — gritou Edward, levantando-se do banco de madeira. — Ela finalmente me beijou. Não estraga o momento!

— Apaga isso agora! Ninguém pode saber que eu beijei esse troço! — ordenou Melina, estendendo o braço para a câmera.

— Tá chamando quem de troço, hein?!

Naquela tarde cálida de março, mal continha o riso ao se aproximar do pontinho roxo. Na ponta dos pés, aproximou-se por trás e segurou a respiração enquanto ajustava o foco. Aya deu um pulo na cadeira e olhou por cima do ombro. Suas faces enrubesceram.

— Vivi! Para de me filmar em segredo!

— Diz “oi” para a câmera.

— “Oi” para a câmera o caramba!

— Sem o “caramba”. Só “oi para a câmera”.

— Vivi...

Leorio adentrou o pátio em busca da namorada. Puxou-a para um abraço apertado e beijou sua nuca. Pobre Aya... Mal alcançava seu peito.

— Filmando de novo, Vivi?

— Oi! Diz “oi” para a câmera, Leorio.

— Oi para a câmera, Leorio.

— Viu? — Vivi afastou o rosto apenas o suficiente para mostrar a língua. — O Leorio sabe como se faz!

— O Leorio é um bobo! — retorquiu Aya.

— Um bobo que te adora. — Ele provocou.

A baixinha virou um tomate.

— Vivi! — disse Cass, acenando para ela.

— Diz “oi” para a câmera, Cassie!

— Oi, câmera! — A ruiva riu com gosto. — Vivi, olha só. Gatinhos!

Cass estava agachada no estacionamento D, perto das árvores. Apontava para dois filhotinhos que se escondiam atrás dos arbustos.

— Que lindos, Cass!

Vivi ajustou o zoom para capturá-los. Duas criaturinhas tão frágeis e fofas. Eles fugiram com medo. Cass riu.

— Miau! Miau! — fez Pietro, aproximando-se com as chaves do carro em sua mão. — Eu também sou gato e ninguém está me filmando.

Vivi voltou a câmera para ele. E depois desviou.

— Cruz credo! — disse, fazendo um sinal religioso.

— Isso não tem graça! — bradou Pietro.

Cass quase caiu de costas no chão de tanto rir.

— Hey, Double-V! — cumprimentou Ellie, erguendo os olhos da tela do computador.

— Hey, Ellie!

— Me encontra online hoje para derrotarmos aquele dragão juntas?

— Já é!

Charlie aproximou-se e jogou seu peso sobre o encosto do sofá em que Ellie estava sentada. Roubou um biscoito de seu pacotinho de Pocky.

— Cês tão muito viciadas nesses RPGs _online_. Deviam jogar o jogo da vida mesmo. Tem gráficos muito melhores, e a história muda conforme suas ações — disse, segurando o palitinho entre os dentes.

— Bah, mas não tem dragões e armaduras bonitas — argumentou Vivi, dando um zoom no rosto de Charlie.

— Põe um vestido de paetês e vai no Clube de Teatro pegar a escultura de argila que eles fizeram que dá no mesmo.

Por causa do zoom, ela não percebeu a tempo. Só quando Ellie já estava quase na outra ponta do biscoito coberto de chocolate. Os lábios de ambos tocaram-se pelo breve instante que Charlie demorou para se afastar. Ellie ria a plenos pulmões.

— Sua bruxa! Eu tenho namorado!

— O que é feito na janela anônima não deixa rastros no seu histórico.

— Mas isso tá gravado, sua louca! — exclamou Charlie apontando a câmera. — Se o Benjamin vê isso, imagina só o que ele diz!

— Se eu vejo o quê? — perguntou a voz suave de Benjamin.

Charlie deu um salto tão grande que quase caiu por cima do sofá. Os outros alunos do pátio olharam por um breve segundo, constataram que era apenas Charlie e retomaram seus afazeres.

— Oh, Pocky! — disse Benja, todo alegre.

— Pode pegar. — Ellie ofereceu o pacote.

— Obrigado!

Benjamin serviu-se de um dos biscoitos. Segurou-o com os lábios, hesitante. Lançou um olhar sugestivo a Charlie. O constrangimento passou.

— Isso é um convite, meu caro?

O outro devorou o chocolate.

— Ei! Por que você fez isso?

Ellie riu tanto que deitou no sofá. Vivi riu tanto que quase derrubou a câmera. E Charlie puxou Benjamin pela echarpe, roubando-lhe um beijo doce não apenas no sentido metafórico, mas no gosto de Pocky que ainda impregnava seus lábios.

 

Sentada na cama de seu quarto, Vivi reassistia a todas essas gravações. E a algumas mais antigas. Seus pais cantando juntos na cozinha enquanto ele preparava o molho do _spaghetti_. Sua avó sentada na cadeira de balanço da varanda, acariciando o gato. Seu irmão Guto rindo ao ver uma borboleta azul pela primeira vez. Seu irmão Henrique praticando esportes quando ainda era um garoto legal. E repetia seu mantra.

_Amor romântico._

_Amor de amigo._

_Amor fraterno._

_Amor de pai e mãe._

Quando chegou à última, seu coração doeu. Ela sempre deixava a filmagem de Aya e Leorio para o final. Ver os dois juntos, sorrindo abraçados, doía tanto. Os fios não apareciam nas gravações, mas isso não fazia diferença. Uma coisa era assistir aos pais cantando e saber que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, que se compreendiam tão completamente a ponto de causar inveja aos passarinhos. Outra coisa era ver o sorriso de Aya, seu rosto tão repleto de alegria, e o reflexo que ele encontrava no semblante tranquilo de Leorio. O amor desses dois não tinha futuro. Estava fadado ao fracasso.

E Vivi não queria ser a portadora do mau agouro.

Ela já imaginava quando Aya retornou da viagem. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, acolher a melhor amiga. Aliviou-se ao perceber que Aya estava bem e feliz. Ledo engano. O dia seguinte guardava o princípio de uma longa tristeza. As lágrimas de Aya. Os seus soluços. Suas mãos pequeninas prensadas contra o peito, contendo a todo custo o choro. Aya olhando para Vivi com seus olhos âmbares encharcados e seus cabelos roxos bagunçados.

Naquela manhã tão distante, ela parecera tão contente. Radiante como o sol. Deslumbrante como um arco-íris. Jogou os cabelos de um lado para o outro, enchendo o mundo de Vivi de cor. E sorriu. Que sorriso lindo!

— Gostou? Tingi ontem com uma pequena ajudinha do Charlie.

O garoto, que estava perto delas, pigarreou.

— Está bem. — Aya revirou os olhos. — Ele fez tudo sozinho.

— Roxo... — murmurou Vivi.

— É... Eu cansei do castanho-claro... Ficou bom?

Os olhos mel de Vivi acompanharam as mechas, descendo da raiz até as pontinhas que roçavam o queixo de Aya.

— Parece uma personagem de anime.

A outra riu.

— Pois eu acho que parece aquela heroína _badass_ que fica dando porrada em todo mundo naquele filme de comédia. Ai! — fez Charlie, recuando. — Para! Para, Aya! Não me bate!

E Vivi encantada pela cor.

Mas o roxo agora parecia tão triste. Como uma flor murchando na sombra. Aya perambulava pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, e Vivi tinha medo, um medo grande, um medo enorme, um medo colossal, de ver os fantasmas rondando seus passos.

Os fantasmas não apareceram.

Mesmo assim, Vivi não conseguiu respirar aliviada. Porque ela estava de pé, fitando a silhueta triste. Aya observava o pôr do sol, sentada no peitoril de uma das janelas do terceiro andar do prédio de Letras. Âmbar no âmbar. E Vivi distante, no silêncio. Porque ela viu um único fio vermelho preso no mindinho da mão direita de Aya. E a outra ponta estava presa no mindinho da mão esquerda de Vivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! Como estamos?
> 
> Finalmente o último capítulo da “Encontro” foi postado! Peço desculpas pela demora. Acabei me enrolando com outros projetos e só agora tive tempo de revisar. De qualquer modo, espero que vocês tenham gostado da história. A parte da Aya foi particularmente difícil de escrever. Lembro-me de ter gastado duas horas reescrevendo um trecho só para descartá-lo de novo. *risos* Mas no fim deu tudo certo, e eu fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.
> 
> Agora é a vez da Arrietty! Na “Aniversário”, ela teve de dividir espaço com o Kurapika e o Leorio, mas muitas coisas não foram respondidas. Como ela conheceu o loirinho? Por que eles estão trabalhando juntos? A Arrietty tem uma gata, jura? Eu só não tenho como dar uma data de postagem porque nem comecei a escrever essa sidestory ainda.
> 
> Mas não se preocupem! Não faltarão fanfics minhas nos próximos meses. Eu acumulei um monte de ficlets de personagens secundários do fandom e, quando vocês menos esperarem, farei uma maratona de postagem aqui no Social!
> 
> Por fim, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam esta história. Vocês são incríveis! O apoio de vocês é muito importante. E eu espero continuar respondendo às suas expectativas nos meus próximos projetos.
> 
> Beijos de ChocoRobots! :**


End file.
